La guerra siempre está presente
by Yui Takara
Summary: La guerra nunca acaba, siempre hay algo que te hace volver a ella. El Equipo 7 la revive día a día con el recuerdo de ese espacio vacío en el grupo.


Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

* * *

><p>One Short – Equipo 7<p>

Naruto

**"La guerra siempre está presente"**

Lo lograron, al fin había acabado todo.

Ganaron la guerra y con esto llegarían los días de paz y tranquilidad, en los cuales podrían dormir relajados y no con el temor de que tarde o temprano se desataría una batalla sobre ellos.

El grito ya estaba en sus gargantas, solo quedaba esperar el alarido de victoria de los principales. Tal vez algo como un molesto shannaro o un dattebayo.

Pero nunca llegó.

La intriga venció a los ninjas y de a poco se fueron acercando donde se encontraba el auto proclamado futuro Hokage.

Y habrían deseado no hacerlo, haber muerto en batalla para no tener que presenciar tan triste y desgarradora escena.

Sasuke Uchiha llevaba el cuerpo manchando sus ropas con la sangre de este.

Y parecía tan débil.

¿Quién podría ser tan salvaje como para destrozar de tal manera a una persona?

Tenía una herida atravesándole de lado a lado el vientre, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba raspado y magullado, una pierna rota y un hombro dislocado.

Se encontraba inconsciente, quizás debido al dolor. Su respiración disminuía, y el sube y baja de su pecho producido por el palpitar de su corazón se notaba cada vez menos.

Si solo tuvieran el chakra suficiente, o al menos el necesario para mantener funcionando sus órganos vitales en el transcurso que volvían a la aldea y podían proporcionarle el tratamiento médico adecuado.

Pero no contaban con ello y ni hablar con respecto al tiempo.

Una vez más la cruda realidad los golpeaba de lleno en la cara y se reía de ellos por su incapacidad para hacer algo en ese momento.

El menor de los Uchihas pego un respingo y contuvo la respiración cuando un gemido de dolor salió del cuerpo, para luego comenzar a moverse. Observo su rostro y sorprendido admiro una vez más, a su parecer, los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto en otra persona; descubriéndose en la espera de ese momento.

Y tuvo miedo.

Temía que esa fuera la última vez que vería la esperanza de sus ojos.

La impotencia crecía en él y cada uno de los presentes.

Noto como débilmente intentaba pronunciar palabra, produciendo un casi inaudible susurro. Acerco su oído a su boca y pudo escuchar claramente su forzada voz.

Los demás ninjas observaban atentamente la escena, sin que se las pasara de alto la expresión de tristeza que atravesó el rostro del portador del sharingan.

Camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo y les transmitió el mensaje.

Palabras que le romperían el corazón a cualquiera.

Y nadie, nunca, había visto a un Naruto tan triste, llorando de esa manera. Ni a Sasuke Uchiha arrodillarse ante alguien, con la mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos. Mucho menos a Kakashi Hatake quitarse su máscara, por el simple deseo y duda de una persona.

¿Lo lograron? ¿Al fin había acabado todo?

Habían derrotado al enemigo, sí, pero habían perdido contra la guerra. Porque no podían hablar sobre victoria si miraban hacia atrás y veían a todos los que perdieron en el camino.

¿Acaso el pago por la victoria era toda esa sangre derramada, manchando el suelo?

La guerra no termina con la caída de uno de los dos bandos; la guerra siempre está presente:

En el recuerdo de un ser querido, caído en batalla.

En la cicatriz, grabada en el cuerpo del ninja valiente que se interpuso entre su compañero y ese shuriken que estaba por quitarle la vida.

En las visitas al cementerio, en cada aniversario o cumpleaños, de cada hombre o mujer, sea cual fuera la relación que tuviera con el pobre ser que pereció en la batalla y no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir disfrutando de lo que le presentara la vida.

En las casas destrozadas.

En esa maldita mancha de sangre que nunca pudo sacarse de aquel uniforme, sorprendentemente casi intacto. Reutilizable, si se presenta la lamentable oportunidad.

En la fotografía de una feliz familia, ahora rota y destrozada por la desaparición del hombre de la casa. Esa misma fotografía que puede verse pegada por las calles con un ovalo mal marcado, rodeando a un padre sosteniendo a su pequeño hijo; con la triste descripción de: "su cuerpo aun no fue hallado". Pequeña esperanza que hace que su esposa e hijo no se den por vencidos.

Y en el recuerdo de esa hermosa y solidaria chica, que sin importarle sus heridas ni las pocas energías que le quedaban, gasto todo su chakra sanando a toda persona lastimada que encontraba en el camino de regreso con su amado equipo; llegando a su límite y cayendo en brazos de ese amor no correspondido desde su infancia.

La guerra siempre está presente, y el Equipo 7 lo sabe más que nadie; grupo que ahora solo era formado por hombres.

Hombres parados frente a una tumba.

Hombres, que perdieron a la mujer que les dejo una marca imborrable en sus vidas.

Mujer, que era tomada como hija, amiga, hermana y secreto amor.

FIN.


End file.
